The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor element and a method of manufacturing the same.
In a method of manufacturing semiconductor elements, a lift-off method has been widely used for forming electrodes. In forming electrodes using the lift-off method, an edge of a photoresist pattern for lift-off preferably has a reverse taper or an overhang shape in cross-section.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-077106 describes a method of forming a photoresist pattern comprising: forming a positive photoresist film on a substrate formed with a circuit; exposing a first region, which is a region other than a region where electrodes are to be formed, at an exposure amount smaller than a proper exposure amount; exposing a second region smaller than the first region at the proper exposure amount or an amount greater than the proper exposure amount; insolubilizing the exposed photoresist film to make insoluble to a development liquid by baking, which may be performed in an atmosphere that includes ammonia or amine-based compound; and flood exposing and developing, in which the photoresist film is formed in a reverse taper shape or in a shape having an overhang at a surface of the film.”